<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375465">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Guti X Raul 是古劳<br/>猎人十四和狐狸吴</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【上】</p><p>村子里的成年人都不怎么喜欢Guti，不喜欢他直白的说话方式和暴躁的性格，每次他带着动物的肉和皮毛下山换东西时，他们都尽量公事公办的很少说话。</p><p>Guti也不介意，在他眼里这群人还没山里的动物聪明。</p><p>小孩子们倒是非常喜欢Guti，喜欢听他说山林里的奇妙事情，尤其是那个最小的孩子，他拉着猎人的手，在他耳边偷偷说：“我妈妈告诉我，不准一个人去山上玩，因为山里有妖怪！Jose哥哥，是真的吗？”</p><p>又是一个骗小孩的胡言乱语，Guti这么想着，继续逗他：“是真的，那些妖怪会变成动物的样子让你认不出来......”</p><p> </p><p>他万万没想到，逗孩子玩的话竟然有一天也成真了。</p><p> </p><p>“放开我嗷！”白色的小兔子在Guti的手里可劲的挣扎，Guti不得不提着它的耳朵把它拎远点。</p><p>这只话特别多，自称自己叫Cris的兔子精把猎人家院子里的萝卜和花菜啃的乱七八糟，被抓个正着后还吱吱乱叫，一点不怕人的样子。</p><p>“萝卜是我啃的，但是花菜和我没关系！”Cris的小短腿在空中不断扑腾着：“都是那只狐狸吃的！”</p><p>“狐狸？”</p><p>“对！他可坏了！刚学会变成人形就知道捣乱！”</p><p>吃花菜的狐狸，会变成人的狐狸。Guti的脑子有点混乱，手也不由得松了几分，趁着这个机会，兔子精一个凌空倒钩踢在他的手腕上，猎人吃痛地放开了他。Cris吧叽掉在了地上，飞快地钻进了草丛。</p><p> </p><p>为了保护自家菜地，Guti在花菜周围放置了一些陷阱，坐等Cris或者那只坏心眼的狐狸再来捣乱。</p><p>果然，第三天晚上，他听见了一声巨响。</p><p>猎人拿着枪就冲了出去，在树边的一处陷阱中央趴着一只狐狸，它的前腿被绳索套住，挂在了半空，还在不停挣扎呢。</p><p>Guti慢慢地走过去，终于看清楚了，那是一只红棕色的狐狸，四肢和耳朵尖都是白色的，后背还有一撮白毛，身上没有多少肉的样子，应该还没成年。听到有人走近，小狐狸慌张地想躲开，无奈前爪怎么也挣脱不开，只能吓得缩成一团。</p><p>“就是你啃我家的花菜？”Guti没好气地说：“身上又没几斤肉，看来也就皮还能卖点钱了。”</p><p>小狐狸抬起脑袋，眼巴巴的望着他，嘴里发出一声呜咽。</p><p>“明天再来处理你。”困的要死的猎人嘟囔着，不轻不重地踢了它一脚就走了，完全忘了Cris说的话。</p><p> </p><p>那只狐狸凄凄惨惨地叫了好久，Guti翻来覆去的实在睡不着，他觉得刚刚就应该宰了它讨个清净。</p><p>过了一会儿，他忽然听见了一丝微弱的哭声。</p><p>难道是迷路的小孩找到他的屋子前来了？但是这深更半夜的，哪里会有人往山上跑呢？Guti一下子从床上跳起来，小心翼翼的推开门。</p><p>哭声的来源还是菜地边的大树，那只狐狸已经不见踪影，取而代之的是一个浑身赤裸的男孩，他的胳膊挂在绳索上，被割破的皮肤溢出鲜红的血液，顺着手腕往下直淌，</p><p>男孩看上去不过十三四岁，黑色的卷发上夹着几片略显滑稽的树叶，他被猎人吓的浑身发抖，眼泪还挂在脸上。</p><p>Guti看到他白嫩嫩的大腿上有个明显的鞋印，然后回忆起兔子精Cris说的那只爱吃花菜，能变成人的狐狸，差点当场晕过去。</p><p>童话故事里的大反派，东方神话里勾引人的美女，怎么到他这就成了未成年男孩？？</p><p> </p><p>金发的猎人还是把男孩抱回了家，小狐狸脸色煞白的看着他翻箱倒柜的找药和纱布，以为自己要被“扒皮卖钱”处理掉了。</p><p>“我靠，你怎么又哭了？”</p><p>小狐狸哆哆嗦嗦地说出了第一句话：“我真的太饿了才吃你家的花菜的....呜....求你别杀我......”</p><p>Guti要被他搞的崩溃了，他没有家人，朋友也很少，哪里哄过孩子，只能手忙脚乱的搂着他，好言好语的劝了半天，终于让他相信自己不杀人的事实。</p><p>瘦削的男孩坐在床沿边，乖乖的让Guti蹲在面前给他包扎伤口，他身上穿着猎人的衣服，明显有点肥大了，松松垮垮的露出胸口一大片皮肤。</p><p>莫名其妙的，Guti有些不敢抬头了，只能在心里默念“他就是只狐狸”三百遍。</p><p> </p><p>Raul是家里最小的狐狸，爱吃花菜让他一直有点营养不良，连Cris估计都打不过。</p><p>“Cris和Kaka是我的好朋友，”Raul说话慢吞吞的：“我不和他们打架。”</p><p>“Kaka是谁？”</p><p>“另一只兔子。”</p><p>天啊，像Cris那样神烦的兔子居然还有一只，Guti心里叫苦连天，看来院子里的陷阱真的必不可少。</p><p>“你想多了，Cris被我抓到的时候还说你坏话呢。”</p><p>Raul瞪大了黑色的眼眸，一副不可置信的样子：“你抓了Cris？你......你杀了他吗？”</p><p>Guti告诉他，不是所有动物都像你一样傻乎乎的。</p><p> </p><p>因为变成人的时候不长，Raul确实有些缺心眼，但是学习能力却很强，和Guti正常的交流没有一点问题，Guti便带着小狐狸去村子里买衣服——他的衣服对于Raul来说还是太大了。</p><p>结果男孩一路上都紧紧地跟着他，在Guti和别人说话的时候他就贴在Guti身边，抓着他的手或者衣角，像是在害怕什么似的。</p><p>“你怕他们吗？”</p><p>小狐狸先是摇头，犹豫了好一会才咬着嘴唇点了点头。</p><p>“以前我来过这里，找吃的......他们好凶，差点把我打死。”Raul给猎人看他的膝盖，上面有一个不太起眼的疤痕。</p><p>Guti很容易就想象出那副场面，笨手笨脚的狐狸嘴里含着一颗花菜，拖着鲜血淋漓的后腿狼狈的逃窜......一股奇怪的保护欲在心中腾起，他不再想让别人接触Raul了。</p><p>因此，猎人给Raul一次性买了许多衣服，小狐狸抱着那堆布料坐在家里的椅子上，格外的兴奋。</p><p>“这些都是给我的？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“啊！Jose，你对我真好！”</p><p>男孩站起身，三下五除二就把自己剥的干干净净准备试衣服，完全不顾Guti还一边看着。</p><p>猎人赶紧闭上眼睛转过头去，一面拍着自己红透的脸颊一面念叨三百遍“他只是只狐狸！”</p><p>他要好好考虑怎么教育Raul了。</p><p> </p><p>【中】</p><p>Guti决定和小狐狸约法三章。</p><p>第一，晚上睡觉不准抱着他！</p><p>作为一只未成年狐，Raul相当黏这位唯一亲近的人。即使Guti拎着他的尾巴把他丢进笼子，他也能扭着身子“越狱”，然后爬上猎人的床。等猎人从睡梦中惊醒，才发现身上躺了一只狐狸，压的他都快做噩梦了。</p><p>“你不能这样，Raul，我迟早会窒息而亡。”Guti挂着黑眼圈严肃地说。</p><p>于是第二天，他的怀里便躺了一个卷发男孩。睡得正香，手还死死地搂着他的脖子，口水都快流到他的肩膀上了。</p><p>Guti尴尬的瞄了一眼自己的腿间某处，再次念叨“他是只未成年狐狸”，飞快地溜到厕所里进入贤者模式。</p><p> </p><p>失败。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二，不准偷吃别人家的花菜！</p><p>每年冬天对于Guti来说，都比较难熬，一来许多可以猎杀的动物都进入了冬眠，二来一旦大雪封山，他起码有半个月没办法去山脚下的村落里寻求补给了，只能省吃俭用，凑合着过。曾经有一年屯粮不足，他差点没饿死。</p><p>今年冬天来的似乎要早一些，他想着过几天再去山下一趟买些东西。Raul倒是无所谓，只要有花菜，他就心满意足。</p><p>“Jose，你煮的花菜也太难吃了，我想吃生的。”黑发的男孩撅着嘴巴，在盘子里挑挑拣拣。坐在对面的猎人耐心地教育他：“不可以，生吃多不干净。而且你明明是肉食动物，光吃花菜可不行。”</p><p>这个时候，小狐狸还能挑剔几分，等气温骤降的时候，他连花菜都糊不到嘴。</p><p>Guti的院子里那几亩蔬菜一个个都被冻坏了，耷拉着脑袋，显然是不能吃了。尤其是被Cris糟蹋过的萝卜地，更加惨不忍睹。</p><p>于是Raul从外面玩累了跑回家，就看到饭桌上一大盘红烧兔头。</p><p>“你过来吃饭啊？”</p><p>Raul站的远远的，颤抖着声音问道：“你，你把Cris煮了？？”</p><p>猎人翻了一个白眼，心说他倒是想呢：“你想什么呢？我哪能抓的到他？这是我刚去村子上买的，过几天雪一落下来，就很难下山了。”</p><p>“你买花菜了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“我要吃花菜！”</p><p>“大冬天的哪来花菜给你吃？”Guti有点生气了：“你爱吃不吃！”</p><p>Raul同样气鼓鼓地瞪了他数十秒，忽然变成狐狸，跳上床，背对着他缩成了一团，大尾巴把脑袋盖了个严严实实。</p><p>哼。说不吃，就不吃。兔兔那么可爱，怎么可以吃兔兔？</p><p>Raul就这样一整天都一动不动的仿佛陷入自闭，如果不是Guti去拽他的尾巴，他还躲两下，猎人都以为小狐狸已经把自己饿死了。</p><p>“喂，不吃兔子了，吃萝卜行不行？”Guti摸了摸他的耳朵，小狐狸甩着尾巴把他的手打开了。</p><p>“还有面包，我最喜欢吃的面包，你尝尝？”</p><p>得不到任何回应。</p><p> </p><p>这样尴尬的状况持续了好几天，期间Raul垂着脑袋出去了一趟，回来后不由分说地就往Guti的床上爬，小爪子都把床单抠破了。</p><p>“怎么了？”猎人有点激动，这还是Raul这几天第一次愿意搭理他。</p><p>小狐狸毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸口蹭了蹭，发出了几声撒娇般的轻哼，然后找到一个舒服的位置蜷缩起来，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>Guti不知道为什么明明还在“冷战”，怎么突然又示好了？还一副吃饱喝足的样子？他满脑子都是：这是怎么了？难道他要冬眠了？等下？狐狸也会冬眠吗？</p><p> </p><p>“Mori，你说，狐狸是不是也会冬眠？”</p><p>唯一的朋友Morientes给了他一个看神经病的眼神：“你问什么傻问题呢？”</p><p>Guti干笑了两声，感觉自己可能喝多了。Morientes坐在旁边一杯接着一杯，好看的眉毛皱在了一起，许久没刮的胡子让他看上去有些颓废。</p><p>“你遇到什么事了？”</p><p>“别提了。我家遭贼了。”</p><p>Morientes的家也在山上，Guti巡逻的时候经常去他家串门，讨几口酒喝。他是个乐天派，待人总是热情真诚，这是Guti第一次看到他如此消沉的样子。</p><p>“丢了多少钱？”</p><p>Morientes摇摇头：“钱倒没有丢，只是....院子里的菜地被翻的乱七八糟，我精心弄的保暖棚全被毁了，尤其是花菜地，竟然一颗都没剩。你也知道这可都是过冬的储备粮啊....不知道是不是野鹿之类的。”</p><p>一听到花菜二字，Guti那颗昏昏沉沉的脑袋一下子清醒了过来，他几乎立刻猜到了罪魁祸首，他的破坏力可比野鹿大的多。</p><p>怪不得那天那么反常，竟然闯了这么大的祸！</p><p> </p><p>金发猎人忍住暴躁脾气，镇定地安慰了Morientes几句，连最后一瓶酒都没喝完就回家了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raul正躺在毯子上睡觉呢，Guti一见到他便气不打一处来，来不及关门，直接冲过去把他揪起来。小狐狸被拽住后颈悬在半空中，惊得叫了几声。</p><p>“说，你是不是跑出去偷吃人家的花菜了？”</p><p>黑眼睛眨巴眨巴，一脸无辜。</p><p> “你别在这装不知情，除了你，谁会冬天里只偷花菜？”</p><p>像是被戳穿了似的，狐狸在Guti的手里挣扎起来，这让猎人更加生气，没控制住的一巴掌拍在他的屁股上。</p><p>狐狸终于被激怒了，对着他的手指就咬了一口，Guti躲的很快，将他扔在地上。屁股刚着地，Raul就变回人，委屈地说：“你怎么打人？”</p><p>他跟猎人待在一起久了，完全不记得曾经被猎人吓哭的自己是什么样子了。</p><p>“你好意思说，你在外面给我闯祸！”</p><p>“我......还不是因为你不给我吃花菜......”</p><p>“所以你就去偷别人家种的吗？”Guti一脚把没关紧的门踹开，外面风雪交加，冻得Raul抖了抖身子：“而且，这么大的雪上哪找花菜去？来来来你给我找找看！”</p><p>“......”</p><p>Raul望着外面白茫茫的一片，倔脾气忽然上来了，凭什么Guti可以打他？还打他屁股！他越想越气，Guti的那张嘴还在骂骂咧咧的，谁知道等下会不会再打他？</p><p>小狐狸干脆变了回去，这样厚厚的毛根本不怕低温，没等Guti反应过来便跑了出去，顷刻间消失在风雪里。</p><p>猎人彻底傻眼了。</p><p> </p><p>Raul真的离开了，一连几天都不见踪影，Guti踩着厚厚的雪找了一大圈，却空手而归。他的鞋子里全是融化的雪水，双脚冻得失去了知觉，那头按根打理的金发凌乱的散在额前，混杂着几片雪花。看上去，他才像离家出走的那一个。</p><p>他坐在家里反思反思再反思，最后肠子都悔青了，这么点小事他居然动手打了Raul，那门居然也是他开的。</p><p>Guti怔怔的看着手上Raul咬出的小伤口，想起来狐狸表达开心和喜欢的方式正是这种轻咬，Raul曾经也咬着他的裤脚不肯松嘴，尾巴一晃一晃的，现在却成了发怒的标志。</p><p>Guti简直比前几天“家中被盗”的Mori还要丧气，本来冬天就无事可做，现在Raul离开了，巨大的孤独彻底击倒了他，让他度日如年。同时还要像个老父亲一样担心那傻乎乎的狐狸会不会饿了冷了甚至被野兽吃了。</p><p> </p><p>为了不让自己胡思乱想，Guti只好早早睡觉。在床上翻来覆去几个小时后，迷迷糊糊地就听到一种很奇怪的声音，像是有人拿指甲在挠门一样，刺耳又惊悚，大半夜的差点没把他吓个半死，好不容易有的那点睡意全没了，本能地去拿挂在墙上的猎枪，但是有觉得子弹可打不穿女鬼之类的玩意。</p><p>过来一会，挠门声变成了敲门声。</p><p>卧槽，女鬼还会敲门了？Guti的牙关都在打架，一个劲后悔自己短暂的一辈子没做一番丰功伟业，以及没有对离家出走的狐狸道个歉。</p><p>最后，“女鬼”说话了，声音小小的：“Jose....是我.....”</p><p>Guti愣了一下，扑向大门。</p><p>Raul低着头站在门口，耷拉着脑袋，看上去没什么精神气，红红的鼻尖还挂着半截被冷风吹出来的鼻涕，身上的衣服脏兮兮的，一只鞋不知道给他丢到哪里去了，露出冻得通红的脚。</p><p>他用同样脏兮兮的手搓着衣角，像个犯了错的孩子，嗫嚅着说：“Jose，对不起...”</p><p>Guti看到他这个样子，整个心脏都要揪了起来，赶紧把人拽进屋子，关上门，隔绝了一切黑夜带来的寒冷。少年在他怀里呜咽着，像只重新找到主人的小宠物，Guti曾经咬牙切齿地想让他出去受受苦，长点记性，现在却紧紧的抱住他，再也不愿意松手。</p><p>他还不懂事，他只是顽劣。猎人这样安慰着自己，把小狐狸搂的更紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>吃饱喝足洗了个热水澡的小狐狸顺从的坐在床上，任由Guti给他擦头发。黑色的卷发被猎人揉的一团乱，发梢上的水珠溅了他一脸。</p><p>“哎，你下手轻点啊。”他拍着猎人的手示意到。</p><p>Guti像没听到似的，满脑子都在想如何道歉。他是个很高傲的人，几乎没有经历过这种场合。</p><p>“抱歉，Rulo，之前的事是我的不对，我当时冲动了点，不应该对你发脾气的，”他的脸微微红了，幸好Raul背对着他看不到：“你跑出去之后，我找你了很久，我很担心你......”</p><p>Raul挺直了脊背，安安静静地听着，好半天都没出声，直到Guti再也憋不出一个字，才慢悠悠的开口：“没了？”</p><p>“没了。”</p><p>小狐狸转过头来认真地看着他，装作仔细考虑的样子，让Guti着实忐忑了一把。</p><p>“好吧，我宣布——原谅你啦！”</p><p>猎人松了一口气，随即把毛巾摁在Raul的脸上：“但是你也太过分了！那是人家好不容易种的花菜，全到你肚子里了。”</p><p>“我知道错啦，”狐狸爪子把毛巾扒拉下来，对猎人讨好一笑：“明天我就去给他道歉还不行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>Morientes本质上是个老好人，面对少年如此真挚的道歉，他反而感到有些不自在了起来。</p><p>“没关系的，你是Jose的家人，就是我的好朋友了，我家种的花菜一个人也吃不掉，你要是喜欢，随时都可以来我家蹭饭。”Morientes努力忽视来自金发猎人的怒视，摸了摸Raul柔软的发顶。</p><p>小狐狸显得又高兴又得意，一路上都在Guti面前夸老好人：“Mori真好，都没有生我的气。”</p><p>Guti在背后看着活蹦乱跳的少年，不紧不慢地跟着：“你现在又说他好话了？当时他告诉我的时候，可是想拿着枪坐在门口守株待兔呢。”</p><p>“那他有点笨，居然以为是兔子偷了他的花菜？”</p><p>“.......”</p><p> </p><p>令Guti没有想到的是，Raul真的开始有事没事就往Morientes家里跑，大清早爬起来，在Guti的大镜子前凹造型，结果被外面的寒风冻的瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>于是猎人推开门，便能看见门口的雪地上一排小小的梅花状脚印，穿过院落，消失在森林里。到了晚上，这排脚印又回换个方向，指向他的屋子。</p><p>猎人叹了一口气，心里有些不是滋味。这个约法第二章，基本也算失败了一半。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【下】</p><p>也不知道是Morientes家的饭更好吃，还是Raul真的吸取了教训，竟然开始不再嚷嚷着要花菜吃了，在饭桌上无论是荤是素，还是Guti又搞了什么黑暗料理，他都吃的津津有味。</p><p>“你不喜欢吃花菜了？”</p><p>“喜欢啊。”</p><p>“那你怎么不挑剔了？”</p><p>小狐狸把脸埋到饭碗里，一句话不说。后来在Guti各种软硬兼施的盘问下，才道出真相。</p><p>原来这家伙离家出走的几天里，根本找不到什么吃的。冬天的食物本身就很少，何况他还是个素食狐狸，几天下来只吃了一些枯树叶，噎得他直冒眼泪。</p><p>Guti忍住笑，调侃他：“你们狐狸不是都会吃老鼠吗，就是往地上钻个洞，扒个老鼠虫子之类的。”</p><p>“我试过，完全不行，头也太疼了吧，而且还不容易出来.......”</p><p>猎人想象那个滑稽场景，判断错位置的小狐狸对着一块雪地就钻了进去，结果没抓到老鼠不说，还半天爬不出来，尾巴和后腿在空中扑腾着......</p><p>太丢人了，啊不，太丢狐狸了。</p><p>“所以，你就回来啦？”</p><p>Raul红着脸点点头。猎人为此笑了一整晚，被Raul瞪着也停不下来。</p><p>不过这么一折腾，本来营养不良的小狐狸开始疯狂长肉，身上逐渐壮实了起来，冬天动物的毛本来就很厚，远远的看去，他就像一个橘红色的毛球蹲在雪地里，大大的尾巴轻轻打着门框。有时候Guti会坏心眼的拽住他的尾巴，把他提起来，在半空中晃两下，然后得到他张牙舞爪的还击。</p><p>而人形状态的Raul，也从那个瘦瘦小小的少年慢慢成长为十八九岁的大男孩，浓浓的眉毛下镶嵌着一双干净澄澈的眼睛，唇角偶尔会冒出一点胡须，Guti教他刮掉那些绒毛，站在他身后时却发现他的身高已经偷偷地窜到了跟自己差不多的高度。</p><p>猎人看着镜子里皱着眉头的男孩，动了动喉咙，把手中的剃须刀塞进他手里：“不教了，你自己解决吧。”</p><p>Raul啊了一声，不知道Guti又犯什么毛病。他也不去追问，因为他了解Guti，这人有时候就是神经兮兮。</p><p> </p><p>猎人只是忽然意识到，一个秋冬过去，Raul已经不是那个怯生生的小孩了。狐狸总要比人类成长的快一些，同样，也会更快的逝去。</p><p> </p><p>不过，Raul还是像以前一样喜欢跟他挤一张床，但两个成年人挤在小床上，实在不太好受。尤其是Raul的睡姿还特别黏人，像条八爪鱼般扒在他的身上，推都推不开。Guti再一次感受到那种久违的窒息感，可惜在他睁着眼睛等天明的时候，Raul睡得比谁都香，在梦里打了两个喷嚏，把脸埋进了猎人的肩窝。</p><p>“这样不行，Rulo，”猎人很直白地告诉他：“你长大了，这床睡两个人太挤了。”</p><p>小狐狸无所谓地耸耸肩膀：“那你买张大些的床不就完事了？”</p><p>Guti心说是个好主意，可惜他一下子也拿不出那么多钱来，只好自己手动做一张。Morientes在旁边帮忙，大冬天的两个人忙的满头大汗。</p><p>“你要做多大的啊？”</p><p>Guti胡乱的比划了一番：“大概比我的床小一点，够Raul一个人睡就行。”</p><p>“你对他可真上心。”</p><p>“废话，我家的狐狸我怎么能不上心？”</p><p>几乎是很自然的脱口而出，让两个人都愣了一下，然后陷入了诡异的沉默。Guti知道好友不愿意挑明的事实，他孤独又盲目地活了这么多年，养了一只小宠物就像拥有了全世界。而Raul大概也是如此，他们是属于彼此的，不单买，不单卖。</p><p> </p><p>Raul在外面玩了一天，回到家里便敏锐地发现，卧室里多了一张小床，跟原来的大床并排放着，中间隔了不少距离，小床上铺着幼稚的卡通狐狸床单，连被子和枕头都是卡通画！</p><p>他愣了几秒，然后瞬间反应过来：“你给我买了一张床？”</p><p>“我亲手做的，不错吧？床上用品是Mori特意去村里买的，可贵了。”</p><p>Raul不可思议地望着他，又望了望那张小床，气得晚饭都没吃，潦草地冲了个澡就变成狐狸缩到大床上，霸道的占了那个舒服位置，爪子紧紧地扒着被子，Guti尝试把他抱开，却害怕自己的被套也被他抓破，只好坐到了他亲手做的、可贵了的小床上。</p><p>“你又闹什么别扭嘛，Raul，你不喜欢这个床单图案吗？”Guti拍了拍床单上可爱的卡通狐狸：“那我明天给你换别的类型好不好？”</p><p>Raul理都不理他，一头雾水的猎人便在小床上凑和睡了一晚上，大概是枕头上印着卡通狐狸的原因，他梦见了Raul，少年委屈地问他是不是嫌弃他了，吓的他直接惊醒，抬头往左边看去，属于自己的宽敞大床上隆起了一个小包——Raul睡得还是那么香。</p><p>Guti第二天起了个大早，雪已经化了大半，他站在门口打哈欠，正想着换个什么样的床单比较合适，就感觉一团毛茸茸的小东西从腿边蹭了过去，回过神来，那橘红色的身影已经跑远了，尾巴在地上拖出一道好长的印记。</p><p>“又去哪玩啊？”他冲Raul喊着，口气像个郁郁不得志的单亲老父亲：“注意安全啊！”</p><p> </p><p>在这段关系里，Guti一半像长兄，一半像挚友，随着日子一天天过去，更加往后半段滑去，Raul可以自己生活，但他不愿意离开猎人独自远游，天黑前总会乖乖地回家。</p><p>而这天他躲在树丛间，看金发的猎人朝山下走去，完全看不见影子后，偷偷溜了回去。他跑到卧室里，用腿抵住那张小床的床沿，然后使劲把两张床推到了一起，看着并在一块的“超级大床”，他开心的在上面打了个滚。</p><p>所以Guti拎着床单被套回来的时候，便被眼前的场景惊呆了。</p><p>“你搞什么花里胡哨的？”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“你，你怎么把床推一起了？”</p><p>Raul呈大字型躺在床铺中间，闷闷地说：“这样位置大了一些嘛，就不会挤了。”</p><p>猎人沉默着把床单换好，这次上面的图案变成了抱着胡萝卜和青菜的卡通兔子，那副护食的神情还跟兔兔Cris有几分相似，Guti第一眼就看中了这款，立刻买了下来。</p><p>做完这一切，他脱了鞋子爬到床上，扑向Raul，伸手去挠他腰上的肉，后者在他的突然袭击下连躲闪的机会都没有，只能扭着身体，笑地眼泪挂在眼角。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈别闹别闹，痒痒痒——！”</p><p>他伸长了手臂反击，胡乱地打在Guti身上，于是Guti也忍不住地咯咯笑起来，两个人像幼稚的小孩子般在床上滚作一团。</p><p>最后Raul笑的实在没了力气，趴在床上直喘气，Guti躺在旁边望着天花板，嘴角的笑容还没完全褪去。</p><p>“惩罚你一下，趁我不在家干坏事。”</p><p>忽然地，Raul翻身搂住了Guti，一双眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，脸因为方才的玩闹微微有些红。他的身体紧紧的贴在另一具瞬间绷的僵硬的身体上。</p><p>“我没有做坏事，Jose，我不想单独睡一张床。”</p><p> </p><p>“我喜欢跟你睡一起，Jose，”他小声但清晰地说：“我喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>这个第三个约定——各自睡各自的床——也是彻底失败了。</p><p> </p><p>【尾声】</p><p>Raul蹲在家门口喂兔子，Cris难得又来“糟蹋”菜地，顺便看望自己的老朋友。</p><p>“Cris，我都好久没见到你了。”</p><p>兔兔Cris不屑地说：“我最讨厌人类了，你却铁了心要住在人类的家里。”</p><p>“Cris，我爱他。”</p><p>兔子歪了歪脑袋：“就像我爱Kaka那样？”</p><p>Raul不回答，微笑着揉了揉他的肥屁股，Cris踢了他一脚，含着最大的那根胡萝卜一蹦一跳地离开了。</p><p>“下次什么时候再来找我啊？”</p><p>兔子含糊不清地说：“等我能变成人吧！”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>